This invention relates to photoelectrophoretic imaging and more specifically to a photoelectrophoretic imaging system which includes a conductive transparent electrode.
In general, a photoelectrophoretic imaging system is one wherein electrically photosensitive pigment particles dispersed in a carrier liquid are exposed to an imagewise pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation and subjected to an electrical field. Photoelectrophoretic imaging may be practiced in monochromatic and polychromatic modes. A detailed description of monochromatic and polychromatic photoelectrophoretic imaging systems is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,993; 3,384,488; 3,384,565 and 3,384,566.
In a preferred embodiment a layer of imaging suspension is arranged between a pair of electrodes, one of which is conductive and at least partially transparent and the electrical field is established between the electrodes. Typically, complementary images are formed on the surfaces of the electrodes and these may be fixed thereto or, alternatively and preferably, transferred to a receiver member and fixed thereto. The positive image is that of primary interest and it is preferably formed on the conductive electrodes.
Various methods for fixing images formed electrophotographically and photoelectrophoretically are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,267 discloses a fixing member comprising a substrate, and a thermoplastic resin layer sandwiched around an intermediate layer that controls the adhesiveness between the substrate and the thermoplastic layer. In operation the member is applied over the image bearing member and by applying heat and/or pressure the thermoplastic layer is caused to be adhered over the image bearing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,797 discloses a technique for fixing photoelectrophoretically formed images with a thermoadhesive layer which when in a softened state, will cause the image to be embedded in the layer and permanently held therein when the layer is permitted to reharden. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,823 discloses employing a water tackifiable surface to fix images formed photoelectrophoretically.